houseki_no_kunifandomcom-20200223-history
Rutile
Character Profiles Vol. 2: * A doctor. Not a quack. Vol. 3: * The doctor with lovely legs. They look sensitive but are actually rough. Vol. 4: * The doctor with lovely legs. Just a tad bit mad. Vol. 5: * Used to be very cheeky in the past. I can imagine it. Vol. 6: * An excellent doctor who has been forced to try new things out lately. Stressful. Vol. 7: * A doctor and a workaholic. Doesn't have any hobbies other than working. Vol. 8: * Doctor, only thinks about Padparadscha. Personality Rutile takes their job very seriously. They are known to stay up all night if they need be to put a Gem back together. As a result, they are often tired and known to take naps during the day. They have also been shown to be a bit eccentric and sarcastic, and to take great pride in their job and research, whether dissecting animals or studying the physical composition of Gems' bodies. They don't take well to having their medical authority questioned. Even so, they still become easily embarrassed when pestered about things like love. They dedicate a great deal of their research into finding compatible parts for their partner, Padparadscha, who has been inactive due to their unique composition. They use a gender-neutral first-person pronoun watashi (私). Story * Rutile suggests Cinnabar for Phosphophyllite when they asked about their first job and explained Cinnabar's condition to them. * After the Moon People attacked the Hollow Cape, Rutile stayed up all night to fix Phos' body after being hurt by Cinnabar's poison. They also fix Cinnabar's injured hand. * Diamond took Phos, the slug the think is Phos, and Rutile was eager to take it apart, much to Ventricosus' and Diamond's fear. Later they find Phos' fragments in the shell and they fixed them that night. Since Phos started to talk to them self, Rutile wanted to fix them again and by accident, throws Ventricosus with their legs to sensei's head. * They caught Phos in their room with Red Beryl and Euclase, in the middle of preparation to the ocean. After Diamond realizes Phos gone, Rutile and the other Gems try to find them in the school, before informing Kongo-''sensei''. Later that night, they found Phos, who Cinnabar had brought to their door. They then proceed to fix their head and attach Phos' new legs. * They joined the winter hibernation like the other Gems. * While other Gems tried to find the hundred of small "Shiro"s, Rutile fixed Diamond's body. * Phos finds them looking for pieces to fix Padparadscha on the Beach of Beginnings, and directs them some ruby they found and buried during winter. Rutile remarks since ruby is the same type as Padparadscha, it increases the chances of activation. * Rutile carves the ruby into the correct shapes and places them into Padparadscha. They wake up, and go for a short walk with Phos, who asks them for advice. During this, they deactivate again, and Rutile comes and collects them. When Yellow Diamond asks if Padparadscha is awake, Rutile tells them they were, but have returned to sleeping. * After being shattered in warp space, Ghost is fixed by Rutile. Later, they confessed to Phos that they have never fixed Kongo before and are dying for the chance to do so. * They rebuilt Cairngorm after their outer shell was taken to the moon and provided a replacement arm for them. They also give them winter powder so that they could fit in more. * Rutile fixes Lapis Lazuli's head onto Phos when their's gets taken to the Moon. * They reassure Phos when they get their hair cut by an arrow during a Moon People attack that the inclusions in hair are microscopic so it is not a serious problem. On the other hand, they tell Red Beryl they shouldn't interfere with Phos' hair due to Phos' complex and unpredictable structure. * While searching for records that could help Phos remember who they went to sea with 100 years ago, they read an entry they wrote 10 days after Phos' operation, which states they were heavily considering using parts of Phos on Padparadscha if they did not wake up. * When Phos returns from the Moon, they inspect the synthetic pearl eye they now have. Phos, in an attempt to get Rutile to go the Moon, they tell them about the technology there that can synthesise huge quantities of gems, including Padparascha. They are speechless, and Phos leaves, saying they will keep their eye for a while. * On the night Phos leaves with the other Gems for the Moon, Rutile is feeling conflicted about whether they want to go - they want to help Padparadscha but know they are very important and can't abandon their duty to the other Gems. They also express a desire to fix Padparadscha and 'regain their worth' with their 'own hands.' * They decide to consult with Sensei, but before they can do that, Jade rushes to them and informs Rutile Phos and many other Gems have gone to the Moon. Rutile immediately goes to check on Padparadscha, losing their coat in the process. When they see Padparadscha is missing, they are enraged and cracks form on their body. * Phos says to Yellow Diamond they took Padparadscha to 'make it easier' for Rutile. Relationships When annoyed by them, the Gems call Rutile a 'quack doctor'. However they are always grateful to Rutile when they fix them. Rutile took care of the Gems, and knows their conditions and habits best. Besides repairs, they are responsible for carrying out regular physical checkups and applying powder and saltwater resin to their bodies. They were willing to explain many things to Phosphophyllite, including why Sensei relieved them from their first job. They also want to visit Cinnabar to fix them and give them the winter uniform. They are very close to Padparadscha, their former partner, despite nowadays being unable to spend time with them. Hundreds of thousands of failed operations to fix them have not made them lose hope. They believe they cannot be called a doctor if they cannot solve Padparascha's condition. They are extremely dedicated, bordering on obsessed to this task. It can be assumed that Rutile has a nice relationship with the other Gems and Sensei. Gem Info * Mineral: Oxide * Chemistry: TiO2 * Color: Reddish brown, red, pale yellow, pale blue, violet, grass-green, black Rutile is a mineral composed primarily of titanium dioxide, and the most common natural form of it. Rutile is well known for its habit of forming needle-like inclusions within other minerals, especially Quartz, in the form of long and slender yellow straw-like crystals. These inclusions can range from scattered needles to dense parallel fibers within a host mineral. This combination is known as Rutilated Quartz, and is used both as a collectors mineral and gemstone. Rutile derives its name from the Latin rutilus, red, in reference to the deep red color observed in some specimens when viewed by transmitted light. Natural rutile is rarely found as a gemstone (it is mostly seen as inclusions in other gems) and is classified as a collector's stone. Rutile_stone.jpg|rough rutile Source: Wikipedia Quote "Please cooperate for the sake of science, public benefit, and '''my personal research'."'' - Rutile, to Phosphophyllite. Trivia * Rutile, in the animation PV, has solid reddish-brown hair instead of yellow and brown. * Rutile most likely became a doctor because of their partner's instability. * They're voiced by Yumi Uchiyama in the anime adaptation. Gallery Rutile_anime1.jpg Rutile_anime2.jpg rutile 1.png|Anime's official render. Category:Characters Category:Gems